תבנית:MOTX/doc
Description :MOTX: Message of the X (Day, Month, Year, etc.). This template is used to display a special message based on the current date. ;Syntax :Type somewhere to display all available messages based on the current date. ;Dependencies Requires another template, to work. ;Examples : Message of the Day of the Week :: To display a message on a specific day of the week every week, create a subpage named for that day. So, to display a message on every , you would create a new page called ::: Template:MOTX/ : Message of Day X of every Month :: To display a message on a specific day of the month every month, create a subpage with a two-digit name for that day (the first would be 01, not just 1). So, to display a message on the }} of every month, create a page called ::: Template:MOTX/ : Message of the Month :: To display a message for a specific month every year, create a subpage with the month name. So, to display a message for all of , create a new page called ::: Template:MOTX/ : Message of the Day of the Month :: To display a message on a specific day of a month (like of every year), create a subpage named with four digits: the month number and day number (January first would be 0101, not just 11). So, to display a message every , create a new page called ::: Template:MOTX/ : Message of the Year :: To display a message for a whole year, create a subpage named with the word "year" followed by the year. So, to display a message for all of , create a new page called ::: Template:MOTX/year : Message of the Day :: To display a message for a specific date only, create a subpage named with eight digits: the month number, the day number, and the year, or MMDDYYYY (February third would be 0203 ). So, to display a message on , , create a new page called ::: Template:MOTX/ Styles You can style the messages right in the template itself, but this template also includes special classes you can style with CSS. Normally, this template simply outputs plain text messages all inline. For example, you might see something like this: Friday: It's Friday! October: Breast Cancer Awareness Month! October 21: Iynque's Birthday! Each of those messages is in it's own that you can style with CSS. For example, to put each one on it's own line, you would add the following to MediaWiki:Wikia.css on your wiki: .MOTX { display:block; } That would make it display like this instead: Friday: It's Friday! October: Breast Cancer Awareness Month! October 21: Iynque's Birthday! See the style sheet for more styles. To style an individual message, simply design the message itself to look the way you want on that message's subpage. The styles can be added to the wiki's common or wikia and monobook css pages. An admin can either copy the styles directly to a css page, or copy it to MediaWiki: .css and add the following line to the top of the site's style sheets. @import url("/load.php?mode=articles&only=styles&articles=MediaWiki:MOTX.css");